


T-TWINS?!!

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: I know you said no ships, but...Mochizuki Akimitsu/Maeshima KenseiTop/bottom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	T-TWINS?!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UsagiSenku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSenku/gifts).



> I know you said no ships, but...
> 
> Mochizuki Akimitsu/Maeshima Kensei  
> Top/bottom

Ionodai had just won the championships for the Grand Prix. Everyone is cheering and celebrating for their victory. A win against the undefeated champions St. Clavis. Well they have finally been defeated.

They were still in their costumes when the reporters swarm around them to ask questions. It was just the usual ‘how do you feel after winning the undefeated champions?’, ‘what is it like competing against Shinozaki Reo, the prince of the figure skating world?’, etc.

It is the drill after every competition. No one can run away from that.

Then, an unexpected question popped up from the floor. “Mochizuki Akimitsu and Maeshima Kensei, have you ever been told that you look like twins?” One reporter asked and well it became really awkward. It was silence and the awkward tension started rising. Everyone is just waiting for the bomb to explode.

“T-twins?!” Akimitsu and Maeshima shout in unison. “I think you need to get your eyes checked.” Maeshima glared at the reporter. Terauchi had to step in to push the red haired boy away.

“I swear I would never want to look like him.” Maeshima steps away from Akimitsu. “Like I want to look like you.” Akimitsu scowls. “They really don't look that much alike.” Yukimitsu steps in to calm the situation down. Not like it’s helping much.

After that, they got changed and left the venue. Everyone in the team started to stare at Maeshima and Akimitsu. “Really, besides the hair colour and eye colour, they really look alike.” Sasugai comments as he analyses their faces. “Stop saying that, it is obvious that we don’t look alike.” Maeshima huffs.

Akimitsu is literally ignoring everything happening around him. Yukimitsu trying his best to calm his younger brother down. This really shouldn’t be happening after a win like this. They should be celebrating not upset.

~~~

When the skate leading team exited the bus and made their way into the school building, the school cheered for their win. They walk further into school and well, everyone was focused on Maeshima and Akumitsu. They kept on whispering and point at the duo like they were zoo animals.

“When will this end...?” Maeshima mutters to himself as he wraps his arms around himself. Sasugai places an arm around Maeshima. “It is not as bad as you think, plus, it is just free publicity for our team.” Sasugai tries to at least calm the slightly hotheaded red head.

“I want to be recognisable, I don’t want to look like anyone else.” Maeshima groans. “Yea yea, just calm down a little. It isn’t the end of the world.” Sasugai pats on Maeshima’s back. The red haired boy just sighs as he slumps over slightly.

“Yuki-nii, I don’t want to look like that talentless idiot.” Akimitsu pouts. “You just look a little alike, it really isn’t a huge deal. Your hair already makes you stand out.” Yukimitsu comforts. Akimitsu just sighs as he folds his arms across the chest. He isn’t too happy with that answer after all.

~~~

“Okay everyone, we are done reviewing this year’s competition. That is all I really have to say.” Sasugai says as he keeps his notes away. Maeshima and Akimitsu sitting at opposite ends of the group. Terauchi seeing this just sighs. It’s causing him a huge headache.

“Y’know looking alike isn’t that bad.” Terauchi says. Kiriyama looks at Terauchi with a weird look. Jonouchi just laughs in the background. Kubota trying to calm both his senior and his friend. Maeshima and Akimitsu just glared at each other. “You are not like me at all!” Akimitsu and Maeshima shouts in unison once more.

“Wow, are they doing some sort of telepathy thing twins do?” Yukimitsu smiles, “It is like I have gained another younger brother.” “I wouldn’t want him as a younger brother.” Akimitsu huffs. “I wouldn’t want you to be my older brother as well.” Maeshima says before he leaves the rink.

“Looks like we made him really mad?” Jonouchi shrugs. Everyone was really unsure of what to do. Usually, Maeshima wouldn’t even get this angry about something as being called a twin. It isn’t even really a problem.

~~~

Maeshima and Akimitsu are alone together in the bathroom, in one of the cubicles. Maeshima has Akimitsu trapped against the wall. “Why do they think we are twins?” Maeshima is exasperated. No one seems to understand that they don’t want to be seen as twins at all.

“Senpai.” Maeshima whispers next to Akimitsu’s ear. “Don’t tower over me and call me senpai.” Akimitsu huffs. Both boys look into each other’s eyes. Their faces both held the want for each other. “Can’t they see us as something more than twins?” Maeshima closes the distance between them, but they weren’t quite touching.

Akimitsu held onto Maeshima’s school uniform and pulled the younger closer until their chest is pressed against each other. “I mean we can just continue with what we usually do.” Akimitsu stares at Maeshima with hooded eyes.

“We are still in school, senpai.” Maeshima says as he continues to keep his distance with his hands holding against the wall. “Who is the top in this relationship?” Akimitsu didn’t say anymore and just pull Maeshima into a passionate kiss.

Maeshima get sucked in by the passion. Akimitsu licked and sucked on Maeshima’s bottom lip. Maeshima’s moans were sucked in by the kiss. “We will get caught.” Maeshima panted when they finally pull away. Akimitsu smirked, “Let them. Then they will stop calling us twins.” Akimitsu let his fingers rub over Maeshima’s chest.

Akimitsu pulls Maeshima close to him once again. Maeshima places his arms around Akimitsu’s neck, Akimitsu places his hands on Maeshima’s waist. They start to connect their lips once again.

Well actually Yukimitsu is just sitting outside. “Well that is so awkward.” Yukimitsu mutters as he walks away from the bathroom. Yukimitsu sighs as he makes his way to the lockers. “Well they definitely aren’t twins.” Yukimitsu chuckles as he picks up his bag.

Akimitsu and Maeshima kept their lips connected.


End file.
